plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandy Lion King
:For other uses see Dandelion (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |ability = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |flavor text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. |tribe = Flower Animal Plant}} Dandy Lion King is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does damage to the zombie hero for half their current health when he is played, rounded down to the nearest integer. However, if he is played when the zombie hero has 1 , he does not do any damage. Origins He is based on the common dandelion (Taraxacum officinale), and an actual lion, also known as the Panthera leo. His name is a portmanteau of the words "dandelion" (taraxacum), "lion," and "dandy." It is also a portmanteau of "dandelion" and The Lion King, an animated film by Disney. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies With With his ability to half the zombie hero's health upon being played, it is recommended to play this plant when the zombie hero has a health advantage over you, but keep in mind that the attack can still be blocked. This card shines against boss battles in the plant missions, as some boss battles give the zombie hero extra health at the start, making Dandy Lion King's effect stronger and allowing the player to defeat the boss faster. Probably due to his raw stats, which is quite low for such a 6-sun plant, this card is countered by himself later on, or when you are winning. However, he is still useful for doing damage to the zombie hero, thanks to his somewhat high strength points. Consider avoiding playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three sections away from a Super-Block. As mentioned before, Dandy Lion King's ability is treated as damage, so your opponent has the chance to block Dandy Lion King's ability, denying his impact on your opponent's health and making his ability a complete waste. However, if you think it is necessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to let your opponent do a Super-Block (and empty their Super-Block Meter) in order for your other plants to do heavy damage and finish your opponent off quickly. If you play as Nightcap, you can play Rescue Radish to Bounce Dandy Lion King so that you can replay him later on and give the zombie hero another hit. If your opponent has played Wannabe Hero, you can Bounce Wannabe Hero, then play Dandy Lion King to significantly lower Wannabe Hero's health when he is played again. However, this can only normally be performed by Nightcap. Besides, watch out for Medic or Heroic Health that may follow afterwards. Since this is a flower plant, as Solar Flare, you can combine this with Briar Rose to destroy high health zombies like Jester by playing Dandy Lion King in the lane they occupy. He also has synergy with and thus will allow Solar Flare to recover more health. Against While his stats are not that great for a 6-sun plant, Dandy Lion King makes up for him by taking away a large chunk of health from you. Whenever this plant is in play, avoid bouncing him whatsoever, as this will only benefit the plant hero to play him again and deal heavy damage to the zombie hero. Try to destroy him with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm or Rocket Science. If you need to avoid from taking the damage, having Planetary Gladiator on the field essentially helps you, since he will absorb the ability for you. Gallery Trivia *Unlike the other Dandelion plants in the series, he resembles an actual lion. This makes him the only plant based on a lion in the series at present. **There was previously a Liontail in the Chinese-exclusive game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but it was removed and replaced with Foxtail. *His colors are similar to Dandelion in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *He is the only animal card in the Kabloom class. *This is the only card that does damage based on estimation. *His description is a reference to his ability. *When he attacks, he uses Chomper's biting sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His ability projectile does not play when the player is playing as zombies or playing as plants when Dandy Lion King is played by not coming out of your hand. This is possibly a bug, where the ability animation was apparently removed for unknown reasons. Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants